Wioska ukryta w cieniu
by Nimla
Summary: Wioska którą otacza cień, cień zza którego nikt jeszcze nie wrócił... Poznajcie nowe technik, postacie i przygody
1. Chapter 1

Arashi obserwował dzieci wchodzące do akademii ninja, miał nadzieję, że opuszczą ją już jako adepci. Dzisiaj były dni egzaminu, był pewny, że jego uczniowie dadzą z siebie wszystko. Nagle wyczuł, bo tak trzeba to określić, jednego z uczniów. Shido Nara, dziecko ciągle skryte w ciemności. Nikt jej nie widział, ale każdy czuł. Mężczyznę przeszedł dreszcz "dziwny klan"- przeszło mu przez myśl. Ale to dziecko trochę go niepokoiło, ani trochę nie zachowywał się jak dziecko. Z nikim się nie bawi, siedzi ciągle cicho, a jego czarne oczy są takie chłodne. "Ciekawe, kiedy przejdzie inicjacje, po tym członkowie jego klanu nieodwracalnie coś tracili". Ale nie liczył, że stanie się wtedy milszy.

Jego rozważania przerwało pojawienie się rudej dziewczyny - Gevari - Uśmiechnął się. Polubił to dziecko, była silna fizycznie i mentalnie. Kiedyś dokuczano jej z powodu włosów, ale trwało to krótko. On udawał, że niczego nie zauważył, ale kiedyś widział jak pobiła 2 chłopców z akademii, gdy się z niej nabijali.

-Witaj, Arashi sensei- powiedziała i już pomknęła dalej nim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć.

Chciał już zamykać drzwi, gdy zobaczył jak jeszcze jeden uczeń biegnie ku niemu.

-Nito! Prawie się spóźniłeś- zaśmiał się do swojego ulubionego ucznia. Blondyn w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął, ale gdy stanął przed progiem zawahał się, a jego oczy przestały się śmiać

-Sensei, czy miałeś kiedyś wątpliwości, czy powinieneś być ninja?

-Nie, moi rodzice nimi byli i ich wola przeszła na mnie, więc nigdy się nie wahałem. A czemu pytasz?

-Nie wiem czy powinienem zostać shinobi, nawet nie wiem, co robili moi rodzice. Może lepiej by było gdybym odszedł za ścianę cienia? Uwolniłbym wioskę od siebie samego, tam może by mnie polubili...

-Nie wygaduj głupstw, nie musisz robić czegoś takiego, żeby zdobyć przyjaciół. Znajdziesz ich tu. Owszem nie wiesz, kim byli twoi rodzice, ale wychowali cię ninja, więc powinieneś już wiedzieć, jaka jest twoja droga życia.

-A, co jeśli nie zdam egzaminu, przecież jestem słaby.

-Nie wygaduj głupstw, Nito. Na pewno zdasz, wierze w ciebie.

Po tych słowach pchnął chłopaka do przodu, a ten poszedł do przodu już trochę bardziej pewny siebie. Choć jeszcze nie całkiem. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie był niczego pewien.

Gdy weszli do sali uczniowie siedzieli już na krzesłach i czekali z niecierpliwością.

- By zdać dzisiejszy egzamin musicie wykonać na mnie jutsu władanie cieniem. Po klasie przeszedł cichy, stłumiony przez podenerwowanie, okrzyk radości. Tylko jedno dziecko się nie cieszyło, mały blondyn o zielonych oczach. Nie uszło to uwadze Kaliego

-Co strach cię obleciał, boi dupku?

-Nic dziwnego nikt go nie nauczył, żeby się nie bać

-Sierota!- Do pośmiewiska przyłączały się coraz to nowe głosy aż w końcu Arashi je przerwał

-Dość tego zaczynamy! Gevari Tsuna, ty pierwsza. Po niej nie było widać żadnych odznak zdenerwowania. Na jej twarzy była tylko pewność siebie, pewność w zwycięstwo. I nic dziwnego, jej ręce szybko ułożyły się w odpowiednie znaki i cień szybko ruszył ku jej nauczycielowi. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, podniosła rękę w górę i to samo wykonał jej "przeciwnik"

-Dobrze Gevari, możesz usiąść. Puściła jutsu i pobiegła radośnie na swoje miejsce.

Kolejne osoby podchodziły i bez problemu wykonywały podstawą technikę ninja z wioski cienia. Gdy przyszła kolej na Shido i wykonał odpowiednie znaki jego cień pomknął naprawdę szybko ku Arashiemu. Ten nim się spostrzegł juz trzymał ręke w górze. Uśmiechnął z lekkim podenerwowaniem i powiedział do chłopca magiczne słowa.

-Zdałeś- wtedy to po raz pierwszy zobaczył uśmiech na jego twarzy. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało, bo zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił. Nie mógł wiedzieć co chodziło mu po głowie. I, że ten uśmiech był reakcją na zdenerwowanie.

Nito był ostatni. Stanął przed swoim potężnym nauczycielem i przełknął ślinę. Chyba robili mu to na złość, ta technika wychodzi mu najgorzej. Zamknął oczy i spróbował autosugestii "Musisz zdać, musisz zdać, mistrz w ciebie wierzy, przecież kiedyś ci wyszło". Gdy z powrotem je otworzył wszyscy zamarli przerażeni, nawet zazwyczaj niewzruszony członek klanu Nara. Oczy chłopca zrobiły się czarne jak węgiel. Lecz on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Liczyło się tylko jedno- spełnić oczekiwania mistrza. Skupił się i cień powędrował ku Arashiemu. Bez wykonania pieczęci! Teraz nikt już nie miał wątpliwości. Oto odrodził się zapomniany klan Hiroya, a wraz z nim jego stare techniki wzrokowe. A wszystko to w małym dzieciaku z którego wszyscy się nabijali. Gdy wraz z ręką Nito podniosła się ręka jego senseia jego oczy znów przybrały żywy zielony kolor. Technika cienia odpuściła i chłopak zaczął skakać z radości. Co upewniło wszystkich w przekonaniu- on nie zdaję sobie sprawy co tak naprawdę zrobił.

-Tak, udało się, zdałem. Jestem ninja!

* * *

**Następne rozdziały ukazywać się będą w zależności od mojej weny i czasu ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia wszyscy spotkali się w akademii. Wszyscy w swoich całych czarnych ochraniaczach. Czas by poznali skład drużyn i ich mistrzów. Wszyscy czuli podenerwowanie, wielu chciało być w drużynie razem z przyjacielem. Gdy wszyscy już zajęli swe miejsce Arashi zaczął czytać skład:

-Grupa 1 Kali Hisato - Na dźwięk tego imienia po plecach Nito przebiegł dreszcz "Nie chce być z nim w grupie, proszę, proszę tylko nie on..."- Yuka Sakame- wyczytana dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko- i Soseki Masaki- po wyczytaniu ostatniego nazwiska blondyn w końcu wypuścił powietrze, 2 jego największych wrogów było w 1 drużynie. Sensei wyczytywał składy kolejnych drużyn i ci odchodzili z swoimi mistrzami. W końcu padło jego imię.

-Nito Hiroya, Shido Nara i Gevari Tsuna. Waszym mistrzem będzie Tsuna- Jego nowi towarzysze wstali, ale on wpatrywał się w swojego starego nauczyciela. Zastanawiał się, czemu dał mu nazwisko, przecież on go nie miał. Do tego był to jeden z najsilniejszych klanów, dopóki nie został wybity. "o co chodzi, co się stało"

-Nito, idziesz? Nasz sensei już na nas czeka- to cichy głos Shido wybił go z przemyśleń. Wzdrygnął się i pognał za towarzyszami. Próbował to zrozumieć, ale nie rozumiał ani trochę, czemu przy jego imieniu widnieje przydomek "Hiroya". Z drugiej strony może teraz w końcu przestanie być nikim i ludzie zauważą jego istnienie.

Gdy wyszli z akademii zobaczyli swego mistrza-legendę wioski. Jeden z najsilniejszych ninja. Mówi się, że potrafi zobaczyć, co jest za cieniem. A oni byli jego pierwszymi uczniami. Cała trójka była ciekawa, jaki on jest. Ale ten odwrócił się bez słowa i wolnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Adepci nie śmiąc się nawet odezwać ruszyli za nim. Szli tak około 15 min aż wyszli z wioski a Tsuna usiadł po drzewem gestem zachęcając ich do tego samego.

Była wiosna, więc las tętnił życiem. Ogarnęła ich niesamowita woń tego miejsca i od razu poczuli się lepiej. Teraz wszyscy mierzyli siebie wzrokiem, każdy chciał dowiedzieć się, z kim jest w drużynie, ale dzieci najbardziej wpatrywały się w żywą legendą, która siedziała spokojnie przed nimi jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nosił tradycyjny strój ninja. Czarne luźnie szaty z mocnego materiału, kamizelka oraz mały schowek na shurikeny i kunaie. Gdzie niegdzie na jego skórze widać było parę blizn- ciekawe, po czym? Ninja ostatnio coraz mniej walczą, bo zbrojne konflikty między klanowe zostały juz zaniechane. W końcu Mistrz odezwał się twardym głosem.

-Co się tak na mnie gapicie? Nie jestem nikim wyjątkowym- zaśmiał się trochę nerwowo. Najwyraźniej on też odczuwał tremę.- Powiedźcie mi na początek, jakie jutsu chcecie rozwinąć jako główne?

-To chyba oczywiste z uwagi na mój klan, ale to powiem, jutsu ciemności- to głos Shido zabrał głos jako pierwszy

- Na mój wybór również wpłynął klan, chce trenować jutsu bestii.- Głos Gevari był spokojny i pewny. Nito nie mógł się zdobyć na taki spokój, ale przełknął gulę w gardle. Jak na razie nikomu nie mówił, co wybrał? "Byle tylko się nie śmiali". 3 pary oczu wbiły się w niego i wręcz świdrowały go.

- Jutsu światła- powiedział szybko. Spodziewał się śmiechu, ale nie usłyszał nic. Była tylko przejmująca cisza, a w oczach swoich towarzyszy widział wielkie zdziwienie Widząc to Nito odzyskał trochę energii.- Będę w tym mistrzem i opracuje nowe techniki- dopowiedział już o wiele głośniej. Aż Shido podniósł jedną brew. W końcu ich mistrz przerwał niezręczną ciszę jak zapadła po słowach blondyna

-Dzień się powoli kończy, spotkamy się tu jutro o 7.00, żadnych spóźnień- Nadal mówił twardo. Po tych słowach wstał i pomknął ku wiosce. A dzieci spojrzały po sobie zdziwione, było dopiero południe. Gevari wzruszyła ramionami i również szybko ruszył ku wiosce. Chłopcom się tak nie śpieszyło, więc szli spokojnie. Długo milczeli, lecz w końcu nawet Shido nie wytrzymał.

-Dlaczego chcesz trenować jutsu światła?

-A czemu nie?- wzruszył ramionami- Nie potrafię walczyć więc będę ochraniał i leczyć. To jedyne czym mam szanse być dobry- ostatnie słowa wypowiedział tak cicho, żeby mroczny chłopak tego nie zobaczył.

-Co? Masz oczy klany Hiroya, przecież jesteś stworzony do walki!

-Jakie oczy? Przecież..., ale...- Po raz pierwszy temu żywemu blondynowi zabrakło słów.

-To dlatego zdałeś egzaminy! Nie zauważyłeś, ze nie wykonałeś pieczęci do wiązania cieniem!?

-To niemożliwe!- Po tych słowach Nito nie wytrzymał i po prostu pobiegł przed siebie.

Tsuna był już prawie u wrót wioski, ale cały czas myślał o tym co usłyszał o oczach tego blondyna. Stworzone były do jutsu ciemności. Ale jak powiada popularne przysłowie w wiosce cienia: "Gdyby nie światło nie byłoby mroku". Może zmieni zdanie gdy pozna możliwości swoich oczu. Ale nie wyglądał na takiego co cofał swoje słowa. Tak jak myślał, to mogą być naprawdę interesujące dzieci...


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

Gevari szła spokojnym tempem ku miejscu gdzie mieli się spotkać. Miała nadzieję, że będę mieli jakąś misje. Musi wykonać ich 10 jak najszybciej. Matka powiedziała, że w tedy uzna, że jest gotowa by przejść wstępną inicjację i poznać techniki przywołania. "Ciekawe co będę przyzywać"- myślała, gdy spacerowała po spokojnej okolicy. W końcu dotarła na mijsce spotkania, ale jeszcze nikogo nie było. Zawsze przychodziła za wcześnie. Usiadła i zasłuchała się w las budzący się po nocy. Różnorodne ptaki słychać było wszędzie. Gdzieś niedaleko musiała być sadzawka, bo dziewczyna słyszała pieśń żab. Jej medytacje przerwało uczucie chłodu. "Shido"- przemknęło jej przez głowę. Otworzyła jedno oko i gdy upewniła się w swojej tezie otworzyła drugie.

-Hej- Krótko się przywitała

-Cześć- Na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa. On zawsze był cichy a ona nie zamierzała tego zmieniać. Zostało tylko 5 min do wyznaczonej godziny. W końcu na drodze pojawił się biegnący Nito.

-Heja, heja! Nie spóźniłem się? O to super- nawet nie poczekał na odpowiedź.- Jak długo tu jesteście, co?

-od 15min- odrzekła ruda

-Ja dopiero przyszedłem

-Od 15min!? Gevari po co tak wcześnie nie lepiej pospać trochę? Źle ci w ciepłym łóżku czy co?- Blondyn gadał jak najęty

- Ja przynajmniej nie musiałam tu biec-odwarknęła, po jej tonie słychać było, że niedługo straci cierpliwość

-Oj Gevari co się tak wściekasz? Masz charakter równy płomienny co włosy!

-Teraz przegiąłeś głupku!- Walnęła by go w łeb gdyby Nara nie złapał jej ręki.

-Nie denerwuj się, On ma rację.

-Ty też?! Tobie tez przywalę- Chciała przywalić mu 2 ręką, ale tym razem Nito ją powstrzymał wiązaniem cienia. Spojrzała na niego oczami wściekłymi niczym sztorm, którego kolor miały. A on uśmiechał się triumfalnie,

- Nie odwracaj się do przeciwnika plecami. To podstawa, pani najlepsza uczennico!- Wiedział, że na dużo sobie pozwala. Ale ona się wywyższała, a skoro mieli być w jednej drużynie to musieli to zmienić. Fuknęła, co miało oznaczać, że policzą się później.

-No, no, muszę przyznać, że fajnie to z boku wyglądało- Całą trójka spojrzała w górę gdzie siedział ich mistrz i mówił do nich tym samym twardym tonem- Ach.. te kłótnie adeptów o nic. Dobra w takim razie skoro wam się kłócić zachciało wszyscy po 30 pompek.

-Co ale mistrzu, to nic poważnego!- Nito próbował wybrnąć, ani trochę nie chciał z rana pompować.

-W takim razie na jednej ręce

-Ale...

-To 40 pompek!

-Nito zamknij się i w końcu rób- Shido zmuszony był mu przerwać.

-Okej, okej

Gevari cały czas mruczała pod nosem "Zabiję tego głupka, no jak mu nie przywalę po tym wszystkim to zwariuję, się mu kłócić zachciało..."- Narzekała, gdy w końcu skończyli, sensei od razu ruszył. Oni cały czas dysząc po wysiłku chcąc nie chcąc bez słowa ruszyli za nim. Po paru minutach marszu nawet Nito się nie odezwał. Zdawał się pogrążony w myślach. Ciekawiło to dziewczynę, widziała jak wczoraj ruszył spod drzew razem z brunetem. "Może Nara nie wytrzymał i powiedział mu dlaczego zdał egzaminy". Zdziwiło ją jak dziś współpracowali. Tylko dlaczego przeciwko niej. "Może Nito juz nie będzie chciał uczyć się jutsu światła, w końcu z takimi oczami..." Przyłapała się na tym, ze gapi się wprost na blondyna i cały czas o nim myśli. Przywaliła sobie mentalnie na otrzeźwienie Szli tak z dobrą godzinę w milczeniu, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała.

-Mistrzu dokąd zmierzamy?

-Do ściany cienia- odparł jakby to było oczywiste. To skutecznie urwało pytania na kolejną godzinę gdy ich oczom ukazało się to, co budziło wiele sprzecznych uczuć. Lęk, ciekawość, podziw, zniecierpliwienie i wiele innych uczuć. Kiedy ta cholerna ciemność zniknie?- to pytanie zadawał sobie chyba każdy w wiosce. Legendy mówią, ze nie zawsze tam była, że są inne wioski ninja. Niektórzy wierzyli w to, a inni, nie. Wielu ludzi odchodziło tam w poszukiwania lepszego świata, ale żaden nie powrócił. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie jak kiedyś słyszała, ze jakiś członek klanu Nara tam odszedł, podobno nie chciał przejść inicjacji. W końcu stanli kilka metrów od niej. Wydawało się, ze aż ich przenika. Jakby wyciągała ku nim niewidzialne ręce. Zrobiło się chłodno, a po plecach Gevari przebiegły ciarki. Widać było, ze Nito walczy ze sobą, aż w końcu wybuchnął.

-Po co tu przyszliśmy, mistrzu?

Zapytany przez chwilę milczał aż odpowiedział

-Chce zobaczyć, czy jesteście godni bycia moimi uczniami. Podejcie tak blisko ściany jak dacie rade.- Po chwili pierwszego szoku, Shido ruszył pierwszy. Stanął pół metra od niej i wyciągnął ku niej ręke. Ta wydawała się do niego przybliżać i jakby oplatać jego ręke. A ten jej nie cofał, wydawał się nią bawić. "Ten klan jest naprawdę dziwny"- przeszło dziewczynie przez myśl. Wyglądał jakby sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Zobaczyła kątem oka jakiś ruch i zobaczyła jak Nito rusza ku koledze, łapie go za ręke

-Już starczy, nawet ciebie może ona pochłonąć. Stał przodem do chłopaka, więc jego plecy już zaczął oplatać cień. Gdy podniósł wzrok Gevari zamarła. "Znów te oczy". Zdawał się wtapiać w ścianę a z jego oczu wydzierał taki sam mrok jaki był za jego plecami. Przełknęła gulę w gardle i podeszła do swoich kolegów. I nagle poczuła się strasnie dziwnie. Miała wrażenie jakby to czego się przed chwilą bała, ten mrok, teraz był jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Chciała go dotknąć, wtopić z w niego. Uczucie było tak silne, że aż prawie go posłuchała. Ale powtrzymało ją to po co tu pryzszła. Najpierw musiała odciągnąć chłopaków.

-Za chwilę- powiedziała tak cicho, ze nikt po za nią tego nie usłyszał. Złapała dwie postacie które zdawały się już tonąć w tym mroku i pociągnęła je ku sobie. A oni jakby dopiero teraz wyszli z transu spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. Na szczęście oczy blondyna były znów zielone.

Gdy stali już daleko od ściany, to dziwne uczucie zniknęło równie szybko co sie pojawiło. Już nie wiedziała, czemu chciała wtopić się tą ciemność. Pozostało tylko dziwne uczucie. Jakby, rozumiała ją. Te przemyślenia przerwał Tsuna który po raz pierwszy się do nich uśmichnął

-No, no, imponujące. Potraficie przezwycieżyć mrok, który czai się w waszych sercach. Teraz wiem, ze mogę was uczyć. Nito i Gevari uśmiechnęli się od ucha do ucha, ale Shido zdawał się niepokoić. Nikt nie wiedział, że uznanie ich senseia oznacza jedno. Dziś po powrocie do domu przejdzie incjację...

* * *

**Piszcie czy się podobało! :)**


	4. Shido Nara

Uwielbiał na nią patrzeć. Zawsze obserwował ją z daleka, czując się troszkę jak złodziejaszek podglądający księżniczkę. Dziwne porównanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że była to jego własna matka. Jednak ciężko mu było myśleć o niej jako o rodzicielce. Była zbyt odległa. Rzadko, kiedy patrzyła w jego stronę, rzadko, kiedy w ogóle przebywał z nią sam na sam. Zazdrościł swojej siostrze, która pomagała matce w ogrodzie. Razem pielęgnowały najbardziej trujące rośliny znane po tej stronie Kurtyny.

A on mógł tylko patrzeć.

Patrzeć i podziwiać jej smukłą figurę, która dla kogoś, oceniającego po pozorach, mogła wydawać się delikatna. Śmiertelny błąd. Ta szczupła, wysoka kobieta o czarnych włosach spiętych w długi warkocz i bladej cerze była mistrzynią ciemności, byłą członkinią Kruków, głową jednej z najpotężniejszych rodzin w wiosce.

Jego piękną matką, która nigdy nie wyrzekła do niego ani słowa.

Nie mogła wyrzec, bo ciemność zabrała jej głos. Ojciec mówił mu, że miała przepiękny głos, że bardzo lubiła śpiewać. Ciemność jest okrutna, zawsze zabiera to, co cenimy najbardziej. Tak samo było z jego siostrą – straciła obie dłonie, którymi tak uwielbiała głaskać zwierzęta, przytulać, dotykać. Teraz miała dłonie utkane z ciemności, materialne na, tyle, że mogła chwytać broń i składać znaki do technik, ale nie na tyle by czuć ciepło, czy chłód.

Zawsze się zastanawiał, co jemu zostanie odebrane. Nie myślał, by miał cokolwiek cennego. Nic w jego ciele nie było ważniejsze od innych. Ciałom jak ciało. Dłonie, nogi, głowa.

A później w trakcie rytuału stracił wzrok.

Ludzie i zwierzęta zmienili się w mieniące plamy czerwieni, które widział nawet przez ściany. Przedmioty, rośliny mieniły się zieleniami, błękitami i fioletem, czasem zupełną czernią. Po pewnym czasie dopiero znalazł zależność – im cieplejszy przedmiot tym był bardziej czerwony. Potrafił określić, gdzie ktoś położył dłoń na dłuższą chwilę. Było to niesamowite, ale niosło jedną straszną konsekwencje – wszystko było takie same, nie potrafił rozpoznać twarzy.

Jego matka, zmieniła się w wysoką czerwoną świecę. Nigdy już nie zobaczy jej delikatnego uśmiechu, gdy pochyla się nad śmiertelnie pięknymi kwiatami. Nie rozpozna koloru jej oczu, nie będzie mógł podziwiać jedwabnej czerni włosów.

Ciemność naprawdę jest okrutna.

Płakał cicho w swoim pokoju, gdy to sobie uświadomił. Schowany pod kołdrą, by nikt go nie zobaczył. Wtedy usłyszał cichy, dźwięczny śpiew. Nie potrafił rozpoznać tego kobiecego głosu, który był prawdziwie hipnotyzujący. Wytarł łzy, wygrzebał się spod kołdry i ruszył za tym śpiewem.

Dotarł do ogrodów i zatrzymał się w miejscu. Wśród tak samo zielono-niebieskich roślin, stała jaśniejąca postać, wokół której gardła owijała cię czerń. Stał tak zafascynowany tym trochę smutnym głosem. Tak się w niego zasłuchał, tak go chłonął całym sobą, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że postać przestała śpiewać, odwróciła się w jego kierunku i wyciągnęła do niego ramiona.

- Synu – powiedział ten sam dźwięczny głos. - Widzisz mnie? Słyszałam o twoich oczach.

Zrobił pierwszy nieśmiały krok do przodu, potem drugi.

- Słyszę cię – szepnął, podchodząc i wyciągając dłoń do ciemności otaczającej gardło jego matki. Lodowaty głąb owinął się wokół jego palców.

- Tak, teraz wreszcie mogę to ciebie przemówić – pogładziła go po głowie. - Mogę się do ciebie zbliżyć bez obawy, że mój głos odbierze ci zmysły.

Objął ją w pasie, przytulił się mocno. Uśmiechnął się.

Ciemność jest okrutna. Ciemność jest sprawiedliwa.


	5. Spotkanie rady wioski

W pokoju, poza ogromnym, okrągłym stołem i pięcioma krzesłami nie znajdowały się żadne meble. Nie było też okien. Przy stole siedziały cztery postaci, piąta stała przy jednym z zajętych krzeseł - tym oznaczonym symbolem ciemności - a w którym siedziała głowa rodziny Nara. Młoda Nara była jedyną osobą spoza Rady uprawnioną do przebywania na zebraniach - nikt nie chciał osobiście słyszeć głosu jej matki.

- A więc powrócił - ni to zapytał, ni to stwierdził pan Tsuna.

Na jego krześle widniał symbol bestii. Przywódca rodziny był uosobieniem ścieżki, którą podążał. Kocie oczy i zwierzęce kły. Szeroki w ramionach. Niespokojny, jak bestia w klatce. Nigdy nie lubił uczestniczyć w tych zebraniach.

- Pytanie, co należy z tym fantem zrobić? - zapytała się łagodnym głosem pani Hyuuga, popatrzyła na wszystkich swoimi złotymi oczami.

Na jej krześle widniał symbol światła. Nawet be używania swoich oczu, widziała niepokój, który ogarnął wszystkich członków Rady.

- A czy należy cokolwiek z tym robić? - dodał przywódca rodziny Saga. Żylasty, starszy mężczyzna z siwymi, krótko ostrzyżonymi włosami.

Na jego krześle widniał symbol miecza. Rodzina Saga była jedyną, nie reprezentującą ścieżki rodziną zaproszoną do Rady. Jednak nietaktem byłoby pominięcie ludzi, z których kuźni pochodziło większość broni używanych w wiosce. Poza tym potrzebny był piąty członek, by rozstrzygać spory.

- Jest jeszcze dzieckiem - powiedziała pani Nara głosem swojej córki. - W dodatku nie zdającym sobie do końca sprawy ze swojej własnej pozycji. Myślę, że na tę chwilę możemy się zająć ważniejszymi sprawami. Poczekajmy. Przyszłość pokaże, czy chłopak zasłuży na swoje miejsce.

Wszyscy zebrani zerknęli w stronę piątego, pustego krzesła. Tego, na którym widniał symbol cienia.


	6. Chapter 6

ROZDZIAŁ 6

Dziś nie dostali, żadnej misji, nikogo nie musieli chroni ani nic takiego. Poświęcili więc ten czas na trening. Właśnie kończyli rzucanie shurikenami i kunaiami. Nito szło najlepiej po za mistrzem. Gevari wydawała się oderwana od rzeczywistości, a Shido dziwnie się dziś zachowywał. Raz był szczęśliwy, a za chwile potykał się o coś i wyraźnie smutniał. Bardzo to interesowało blondyna

-Hej Shido co masz dziś taki zmienny nastrój?- Zapytany wyglądał na wyrwanego z głębokiego zamyślenia. Chwilę patrzył w skupieniu na kolegę i w końcu i tak nic nie odpowiedział tylko posmutniał i odwrócił się- Hej, hej!- Nito nie dawał za wygraną.

- Też przeszedłeś wczoraj inicjację klanową, co?- Do rozmowy wtrąciła się ich znajoma.

Pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową

-Rozumiem- Nie musiała mówić nic więcej.

Oddalili się w milczeniu ramię w ramię ku ich mistrzowi, który już czekał z posiłkiem, a Nito wiedział, że nigdy ich nie zrozumie. W przeciwieństwie do większości dzieci w wiosce on nigdy nie pojmie tego uczucia. "Tylko dlaczego oni się nie cieszą?" Pytał sam siebie blondyn, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi. Gdy zaczęli jeść to właśnie on przerwał milczenie. Nagłym pytaniem które przyszło mu do głowy.

-Mistrzu, jak się właściwie nazywasz? Zawsze mówiłeś nam swoje nazwisko, ale przecież to nic nie nam nie mówi. Gevari tez ma na nazwisko Tsuna, a jesteście bardzo daleko spokrewnieni, co nie?- Pod koniec nie był już taki pewny swojego pytania, ale uzyskał odpowiedź.

-Owszem masz rację, faktycznie mogę już wam zdradzić swoje imię- Wszyscy się trochę ożywili- Nazywam się Tetsu.- Byli zadowoleni, bo w rzeczywistości każdy chciał o to zapytać ale nikt się wcześniej nie odważył.-Po posiłku każdy będzie trenować sam z swoim nauczycielem. Gevari jako, że też zajmuję się ścieżką bestii pomogę ci- Zwrócił twarz ku brunetowi- Tobą zajmie się członek twojego rodu Satohi Nara.- Zwrócił twarz ku Nito z wielką niechęcią, a z oczu chłopak zniknął cały wigor jaki wywołała u niego przemowa Tetsu. Chciał poznać swego mistrza, ale ten wzrok sprawił, że teraz jego jedynym pragnieniem było ucieknąć stamtąd. Tak patrzyli na niego wszyscy od kiedy pamiętał. Po za chwilami nienawiści gdy go bili. Jakby woleli, żeby nie istniał, owszem często tak go traktowali, ale wzrok mieli ten sam. Myślał, że oni są inni, Gevari tylko czasami tak się zachowywała. A z Shido wydawało mu się, że nawiązał cień zrozumienia. Ale mistrz spojrzał tak na niego po raz pierwszy. Chciał krzyczeć, bić tą osobę przed nim, ale po głowie krążyły mu tylko obelgi wypowiadane do niego. "Niczyje dziecko", "Bękart", "Obcy". Przypomniały mu się słowa które powiedział mu Arashi-sensei: "Rówieśnicy może kiedyś cię polubią, ale dorosłych tak łatwo nie zmienisz, mimo tego, że masz piękne serce, Nito"- Miał racje, pomyślał z goryczą chłopak. To wszystko trwało w jego głowie mgnienie oka. A wyraz twarzy Tetsu szybko się zmienił, ale blondyn już wiedział- on udaje.

-Ciebie nikt nie jest godzien trenować, Hiroya-chan- te ostatnie słowa powiedział wręcz z wzgardą. Chłopiec po prostu wstał i odszedł w poszukiwaniu kogoś kto będzie go uczył ścieżki światła. Był bliski łez i myślał, że nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodzi, ale Shido złapał go za ramię. I zwrócił się do mistrza

-Tak nie może być przecież to członek naszej drużyny, musi być na tym poziomie co my!

-A kogo obchodzi to dziwne dziecko. Obudziły się w nim moce starego klanu, ale co z tego, ten bękart ich nie wykorzysta. Niech lepiej zrezygnuje z bycia Ninja.

-Ale, to nie ma sensu, może być najlepszy z nas wszystkich- Gevari również stanęła po stronie kolegów- Jeśli tak sądzisz naprawdę to co z ciebie za sensei!?

-Owszem, żaden, nareszcie to zauważyliście. Zrzeknę się was, a wy mi w tym nie przeszkodzicie. Może ktoś inny uzna tego bachora. Bo ja nigdy.- Wstał i po prostu poszedł luźnym krokiem w stronę wioski pozostawiając dzieci same. Nito był bliski łez, ale dostał w twarz od swojej koleżanki.

-Nawet nie próbuj mi się tu rozklejać! Jesteś facetem czy nie!? Nie daj sobą pomiatać, bo kiedyś nie będzie nas w pobliżu i ktoś cię obrzuci łajnem a ty nawet nie drgniesz. Walcz bo inaczej zostaniesz tym za kogo cię mają!- Słowa dziewczyny jeszcze przez długo dźwięczały w jej umyśle. Powoli podniósł głowę i można było w nich dostrzec znikającą ciemność. Zaczął mówić cicho, lecz wraz z słowami przyszła pewność siebie.

-Masz rację. Wieczne uciekanie nie ma sensu, muszę pokazać, że jestem coś wart. Będę trenować ścieżkę światła i zostanę w niej mistrzem!

-Jesteś pewny tej ścieżki, chyba już wiesz o swoich oczach, a więc czemu taki wybór?- Spokojny głos bruneta ostudził trochę ich emocje. Ale w Nito nadal się trochę ich tliło.

-Bo to jest moje marzenie, od którego chce zacząć walkę. Mam nawet już kilka pomysłów jak wykorzystać moje nowe oczy.- To zdziwiło jego towarzyszy. Ten blondyn był dużo bardziej inteligentny niż na początku sądzili. Słowa Gevari i własne sprawiły, że z tego ongiś niezdarnego chłopca emanowała pewność siebie. Po chwili odwrócił się i po prostu poszedł do wioski. I po raz pierwszy to ktoś podążał obok niego z własnej woli. Jego przyjaciele.

* * *

**Wiem, że te rozdziały cały czas są króciótkie, ale pracuje nad tym ^^ Jak ktoś to w ogóle to czyta to zapraszam do komentowania! Każda konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Gdy Tetsu wkroczył do wioski od razu skierował się do gabinetu kage. Nie zamierzał zwlekać i tak zwodził te dzieciaki za długo. "Jesteś dupkiem"- mówiły mu głosy w głowie. A on odpowiedział im już nieźle podenerwowany. "Wybrałem mniejsze zło"- czuł się trochę dziwnie rozmawiając sam ze sobą. Pokręcił głową "Coraz gorzej z tobą ". Otworzył drzwi i nie proszony po prostu tam wszedł.Za biurkiem z stosem papierów siedział mężczyzna w białej bujnej czuprynie i trudnym do określenia wieku. Wyglądał na starego, ale jego brązowe oczy migotały wesoło. Gdy zobaczył, kto wszedł, ogniki trochę przygasły. "Biedne dzieciaki" Przeszło mu przez myśl.

-Jednak odchodzisz sam?- Zapytał, choć znał odpowiedź

-Są za młodzi i za zdolni, szkoda zabierać wiosce takich geniuszy.

-Znasz sytuację...

-Tak-przerwał mu- ale niech oni się nie dowiedzą. Są wyjątkowi odporni na działanie cienia, za kilka lat, mistrzu, powiedz im o wszytkim- Kage pokiwał ze smutkiem głową- A i jeszcze coś- uśmiechnął się lekko- to wyjątkowo zgrana drużyna jak na tak krótki czas...

Jego były uczeń skłonił się i chciał wyjść, ale zatrzymał się na chwilę. I dorzucił

-Wyruszam jutro- Jego sensei nie protestował, zbyt dobrze go znał. Powiedział cicho

-Wróć, tak jak kiedyś- Zobaczył tylko jedno skinienie głowy i to mu wystarczyło.

Gdy Tetsu wyszedł do sali kage wręcz wbiegła piękna blondynka-Kin, żona Kage, która pomagała mu w pracy. Blond warkocze leciały za swoją żywiołową panią. Jakież przeciwieństwo swojego spokojnego męża. Choć oczy mieli takie same- igrały w nich radosne płomyki.

-Potrzebny nowy mistrz dla jego starej drużyny- Ni to stwierdziła ni to zapytała, on lekko uniósł kącik ust, ale i tak odpowiedział.

-Tak

-Już wszystko gotowe. Proponuję Yuko Hyuuga.

-Dobrze, znajdź dzieciaki.

Od razu, gdy przekroczyli bramę wioski podeszła do nich wysoka kobieta o bladej skórze i ciemnych włosach związanych w ciasny warkocz opadających do połowy pleców. Spojrzeli w jej złociste spokojne oczy i od razu wiedzieli, że jest z klany Hyuuga. Odezwała się a jej miękki głos tak różnił się od głosu ich byłego mistrza...

-Witajcie, młodzi ninja. Nazywam się Yuko Hyuuga i mam zostać waszym nowym senseiem.

-Będziesz kolejnym który nas zostawi?!- Wykrzyczał wściekły Nito.

Spojrzała na nich smutno

-Tetsu, wyrządził wam krzywdę, ale uwierzcie miał swoje powody. Kiedyś zrozumiecie- Po tych słowach zapadła niezręczna cisza. Którą o dziwo przerwał brunet.

-W takim razie przedstawmy się - trącił towarzyszy łokciami- Jestem Shido Nara- wyciągnął dłoń trochę niepewnie, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

-Miło mi, Shido.

-Jestem Gevari Tsuna- Ruda cały czas była lekko nadąsana. A Nito spojrzał na otwarty uśmiech kobiety i niechętnie się przedstawił, ale ręki nie podał.

-Jestem Nito Hiroya- po raz pierwszy przedstawił się swoim nowym nazwiskiem.

-Ach to ty. Cieszę się, ze mogę cię poznać. Powiedz mi czy to prawda, że chcesz zgłębiać ścieżkę światła?- W jej słowach nie było pogardy, więc spojrzał na nią badawczo. "Może to będzie ta dorosła która przełamie resztę". Kiwnął głową ciekawy dalszej reakcji. Zdumiała go jej odpowiedz.

- W takim razie będę cię uczyć- gdy blondyn stał tak zamurowany, ona z uśmiechem zwróciła się do pozostałej dwójki- Znacie zasadę, choć działacie w drużynie treningi swoich ścieżek macie osobno- ci kiwnęli głowami.- Jako, ze macie wysokie wyniki macie to szczęście, że znalazły się osoby które chcą was uczyć i nie musicie uczęszczać na masowe lekcje. Kiedyś ich udzielałam. A zresztą, nieważne, znowu się rozgadałam...

-Mnie miał uczyć Sitohi Nara tak mi mówi Tsune-sensei, czy to nadal aktualne?

-Tak Shido, spokojnie. A co do ciebie Gevari, miał cię uczyć Tetsu, lecz wielu w to powątpiewało, dlatego mamy zastępcę. To Kaori Tsuna- wzięła wdech i ciągnęła dalej swój monolog- W takim razie ustalmy coś, rano spotykamy się na wspólnych treningach bądź krótkich misjach a po południu jesteście do dyspozycji swoich mistrzów- tu spojrzała złowieszczo na Nito, a ten zaczął się już słusznie bać tej kobiety. Nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić ona już nawijała dalej- Wyjątkiem sa dni w których będizemy mieć dłuższe misje- wzięła głęboki oddech-W takim razie oddaje was już do dyspozycji waszych nowych mistrzów. Powodzenia! Nito za mną- Gdy odeszła szybkim krokiem a za nią pobiegł jej nowy uczeń, Shido odetchnął z ulgą. A Geavari swoją ulgę wyraziła w słowach.

-W końcu skończyła- Po tych słowach ruszyli w swoje strony.

Kage stał w oknie swego gabinetu obejmując w pasie swoja piękną żonę i obserwował spotkanie starej drużyny Tetsu z swoim nowym mistrzem. Zaśmiał się cicho.

-Zrobiliśmy im niezły kawał, kochanie, ta kobieta ich zamęczy swoją paplaniną- Po tych słowach pocałował ją w policzek i niechętnie wrócił do swoich papierów, a ona po chwili podążyła w jego ślady.

Nito podążał za swoją przerażającą mistrzynią w stronę lasu. Zatrzymała się przy wysokim drzewie.

-Do używania tej ścieżki potrzeba precyzyjnego używania chakry- zbliżyła twarz do niego, a on przełknął ślinkę- Bo inaczej możesz połączyć podczas leczenia złe rzeczy- Wyprostowała się i wiedział już, że teraz zaczyna się rozgadywać i nawet on nie jest w stanie jej w tym przeszkodzić- Tworzenie tarcz jest trochę łatwiejsze, ale i tak trzeba umieć skupiać czakrę w odpowiednim miejscu.- Potrząsnęła głową jakby zorientowała się, ze znów zaczyna pleść bez sensu.- Znów spojrzała na małego blondyna przed nią- Skup swoją czakrę w nogach, to nie takie trudne, wbrew pozorom i zrób o tak- to mówiąc podeszła do drzewa i zaczęła po nim wchodzić bez użycia rąk. Chłopak często widział to u innych ninja, ale nie wiedział, że to takie proste Od razu zachęcony, skupił się chwilę i nakłonił swoją chakrę do wędrówki. Po czym ruszył. Przed drzewem wziął głęboki oddech i zrobił krok. Noga przywierała twardo, więc dostawił drugą. Z początku szedł niepewnie chroniąc się prze upadkiem, który jednak nie nastąpił. Doszedł do czubka drzewa i gdy zeskoczył z powrotem na ziemię, zobaczył wielce zdziwioną mistrzynię, której chyba o dziwo, zabrakło słów. Otwierała tylko i zamykała bezradnie usta. Spojrzała mu oczy z których odchodziła ciemność, ale to nadal nic nie tłumaczyło. "Czyżby jego oczy miały jeszcze inne moce o których nic nie wiem?"- Jej umysł pracował bardzo szybko. W końcu zdała sobie sprawę, ze cały czas się na niego gapi, a on już się uśmiechał szeroko.

-Co, zatkało kakao?- Po tych słowach otrząsnęła się i jej usta ułożyły się w uśmiech. "Na szczęście, zachowuje się przy mnie swobodnie, ale musi wiedzieć kto tu rządzi"-przemknęło jej przez głowę.

-Zatkała mnie twoja głupota, myślałeś, za zrobisz tak raz? Wejdź na to drzewo 20 razy. Jak skończysz przyjdź do mnie- Widząc jego zbolałą minę, uśmiechnęła się radośnie. "To będzie ciekawa współpraca"

* * *

**Chaptery są coraz dłuższe! ^.^ **

**Jako, że zbliżają się ferie, chaptery będą wychodzić trochę rzadziej...**


	8. Chapter 8

Shido podążał na poranny trening z swoją drużyną. Po głowie chodził mu obraz wczorajszego treningu. Miał, jak to ujął jego mistrz ścieżki, "Zaprzyjaźnić się z ciemnością"

Prychnął z pogardą na samo wspomnienie tych słów. Temu człowiekowi ciemność zabrała węch, co on może wiedzieć o stracie? Próbował mu wmówić, że dzięki medytacji będzie mógł jeszcze lepiej wykonywać jutsu, którego nauczył go ojciec- czarne shurikeny. Chwilowo mógł ich tworzyć maksymalnie 10, podczas gdy jego mistrz stworzył, co najwyżej 8. "Widocznie źle mu wyszła przyjaźń z ciemnością"- zaśmiał się w głowie chłopak. W końcu dotarł na miejsce spotkania i bardziej wyczuł niż zobaczył Gevari- jak zwykle była o wiele za wcześnie.

-Hej- powitał się krótko.

-Cześć, Shido- Jej głos się zawahał, ale po chwili przerwy ciągnęła dalej- słuchaj, hmm, jak to powiedzieć- dziewczyna jąkała się, a chłopak patrzył jak jej twarz robi się cieplejsza, w końcu znalazła odpowiednie słowa- Mama powiedziała mi, na czym polega wasza inicjacja- wypaliła szybko, ale kolejne słowa były już cichsze i spokojniejsze- Co zabrała ci ciemność?- Zapytany westchnął, wiedział, że to pytanie prędzej czy później padnie i powoli oswajał się z tymi słowami. Chciał jej odpowiedzieć, gdy w jego głowie pojawił się mrok i wątpliwości. "Jest wścibska, nie powinna o to pytać, nie odpowiadaj, to twoja sprawa". Tak się zdziwił, że szło to zobaczyć na jego zwykle nie poruszonej twarzy i jego ruda towarzyszka się zaniepokoiła.

-Jak nie chcesz to nie odpowiadaj

-Wzrok- powiedział ku niezadowoleniu ciemności. "Coś czuję, że nie będzie to miła współpraca" rzekł w myślach do ciemności. Spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny, ale nie mógł zobaczyć szoku na jej twarzy.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zobaczyła biegnącego do nich blondyna. Stanął i zobaczył zamyślonego Narę i zszokowaną dziewczynę. Podniósł jedną brew w geście zdziwienia. Gdy po chwili nikt mu nie odpowiedział zapytał wprost.

-O co chodzi?- Nastąpiła chwila milczenia, ale w końcu Shido otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Spojrzała na swojego kolegę i powiedział

-Powiedziałem jej coś na temat swojej inicjacji- On nie mógł zobaczyć smutku na jego twarzy, ale mimo to wyczuł od niego lekki chłód. Postanowił, że mu tez o tym powie. W końcu tworzą drużynę...- Inicjacja mojego klanu to pakt z ciemnością, polegający na oddaniu jej części siebie. Mi zabrała ona wzrok i widzę tylko temperaturę. Oboje jesteście dla mnie dwiema czerwonymi świecami- westchnął głęboko i znów jego twarz robiła się zamyślona. Gdy poczuł na sobie czyjąś rękę i usłyszał głos Nito.

-Miło, że w kocu to z siebie wyrzuciłeś.- Po tych słowach brunet zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Wewnątrz swojego kolegi pomiędzy czerwienią widzi czerń, tak nie przeniknioną, ze nawet on musi się mocno skupić, żeby ją zobaczyć. Mimo to nie dał tego po sobie poznać i uśmiechnął się. Tak zastała ich Yuko. Gdy do nich podeszła wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z wyczekiwaniem. Wszyscy mieli ochotę na jakąś misję. Miała ochotę trochę ich jeszcze potrzymać w niepewności, ale nie dała rady i wypaliła po chwili, która dla niej była wiecznością

-Mamy misję! Mamy odprowadzić 2 ludzi do najbliższej granicy z cieniem. Są to emerytowani ninja i chcą zobaczyć, co tam jest, jak zresztą dużo starych mieszkańców- mówiła szybko i cała trójka musiała się nieźle skupić, żeby to zrozumieć- mówią, że chcą wrócić i opowiedzieć o wszystkim!- Złapali niewielkie plecaki z żywnością uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha. Nito chciał juz ruszać, ale jego sensei powstrzymała go z śmiechem.

-Nie tak szybko, przecież jeszcze ich nie ma!

-A, kto to taki?

-Fukusabaru i Harukichi Kanesaka- powiedziałaby po chwili pożałować swojej gadatliwości. "Przecież ten chłopak nie jest tak głupi"- karciła siebie w myślach. Widziała jak blondyn smutnieje, by po chwili otrząsnąć się i powiedzieć.

-To oni, prawda?

-Tak- westchnęła i spojrzała na niego, ciekawa reakcji, ale jej uczniowie już gawędzili w najlepsze.

-Pokażę wam dziś, co ja potrafię po inicjacji-chwaliła się Gevari

-Twoje włosy ożywają?- zaśmiał się Nito i zademonstrował te ruchy rękami, przez co przypominał trochę zombi. Gdy chłopak dostał po głowie wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Wszyscy po za ich mistrzem... Czuła się trochę nie na miejscu. "Starzeję się"- przeszło jej przez głowę.

Spojrzała ku centrum wioski i zobaczyła ich. Dwie majestatyczne sylwetki odpowiedzialne za rzeź klanu Hiroya ponad 30 lat temu. Mimo, że ich włosy straciły barwę, a na twarzy widać było lata i trudy życia to ruchy nadal mieli energiczne i sprężyste. Ich młodość zabrała przecież wojna domowa... Zobaczyła, że dzieciaki na też się trochę uciszyły jakby wyczuwając siłę 2 legendarnych ninja z czasów wojny. W końcu do nich dotarli. Potężni, silni i jakby odlegli. Po chwili milczenia, gdy wszystkich zatkało w końcu Yuko się odezwała.

-Witajcie, czcigodni Fukusabaru i Harukichi Kanesaka. Czy możemy już ruszać?

-Tak, prowadźcie nas młodzi ninja- Głos tej kobiety mimo wieku był wielce melodyjny. Wszyscy spijali jej z ust każde słowo. Ruszyli, ale Nito został trochę z tyłu. Podążał z spuszczoną głową czując się nie na miejscu.

-Młody człowieku, członkowi majestatycznego klanu Hiroya nie przystoi opuszczenie głowy- Tym razem odezwał się mężczyzna, a jego głos był twardy. I ani trochę melodyjny. Gdy Nito na niego spojrzał, ten szedł już prosto przed siebie nie interesując się nim. Podbiegł i zrównał się z nimi i dopiero wtedy Fukusabaru znów do niego przemówił.

-Nie wiem czy do końca znasz możliwości swoich oczu. Mało, kto z wioski dokładnie pamięta ich możliwości. Co na razie się dowiedziałeś?

-Mogę wykonywać panowanie nad cieniem bez wykonywania znaków. Nawet w czasie trwania innej techniki- Po tych słowach jego rozmówca patrzył przed siebie i przez chwilę milczał. Gdy blondyna zaczęły dręczyć wątpliwości mężczyzna odezwał się.

-To, co powiedziałeś jest prawdą, ale nie całą. Nie potrzebujesz pieczęci, bo potrafisz bardzo mocno skupić swoją czakrę, co jest podstawą przy niektórych technikach. Zobaczysz to w trakcie jak będziesz zgłębiał ścieżkę cienia...

-Wybacz czcigodny Fukusabaru, ale ja chce trenować ścieżkę światła- Tych słów Nito gorzko pożałował.

-Niszczysz wszystko, co ci dał los, nie wiem, jakim cudem żyjesz, ale jesteś porażką, tak jak cały twój klan, który chciał przejąć panowanie do wioski- Po tych słowach starca, chłopak zanim się obejrzał już miał kunaia przyłożonego do gardła, a do jego ucha ów dziadek syczał mu słowa- Lepiej by było gdyby w ogóle się nie urodził, może zakończę tę porażkę już teraz? Wioska pozbędzie się beznadziejnego ninja- Gdy chłopak już czuł chłodny metal na swojej szyi, był przekonany, że tu skończy się jego żywot, ale usłyszał ten piękny melodyjny głos

-Opanuj się, to jeszcze dziecko. Kage go obserwuje, jak coś będzie nie tak, to go powstrzyma.

Z gardła chłopaka zniknął kunai, ale gdy spojrzał na twarz starca była na niej tylko nienawiść.

-Myślałem, ze odnowisz ten klan, ale bez jego przekrętów. Ale jesteś tylko bękartem, który nie ma na to szans.- Po tych słowach odwrócił się i poszedł przed siebie. Blondyn spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy, ale zobaczył tylko bezradność. No tak do niedawna tym dla nich był, dopiero niedawno połączyła ich drużyna. Ale mimo to stanęli obok siebie i ruszyli za rodzeństwem Kanesaka. Nikt nic nie mówił. Nawet ich mistrzyni zdawała się być pogrążona w swoich myślach.

Dotarli na miejsce bez przeszkód. Nikt nie chciał porwać dwójki starych ninja. Gdy byli kilkanaście metrów od ściany cienia, poczuli jej dziwny magnetyzm i musieli z tym walczyć. Mimo, że nikt nic nie powiedział, to wiedzieli, że każdy to odczuwa. Ta ściana przypomniała im Tetsu. Gdy Shido spojrzał w tamta stronę po raz pierwszy zobaczył coś tak czarnego. Nawet ciemność otaczająca gardło jego matki nie była tak przenikająco czarna. Wzdrygnął się. Tak było nawet gorzej niż z normalnym wzrokiem. Podczas gdy oni stanęli stare rodzeństwo podążało dalej. Pierwszy wszedł mężczyzna. Wyglądało to tak jakby przeszedł przez kurtynę. Kobieta lekko się zawahała i przed wejściem odwróciła się do młodych ninja i ich senseia.

-Żałuję, młody członku klanu Hiroya.- Po tych słowach bez żadnego zawahania również zniknęła w cieniu.

Oni po prostu odwrócili się poszli z powrotem do wioski. W mniej więcej połowie drogi ciszę przerwał nagle Nito

-Hej, hej, Gevari miałaś nam coś pokazać- Dziewczyna jakby obudzona z transu otrząsnęła się. Spojrzała na blondyna i pokiwała głową.

-Faktycznie. Wiecie pewnie, ze mój klan specjalizuje się w ścieżce bestii? W jednym pokoleniu nie zdarzają się dwa takie same stworzenia, które przyzywamy. Za chwilę kopara wam opadnie jak zobaczycie, co mi przypadło.- Uśmiechnęła się chytro, a po plecach chłopców przebiegł dreszcz. Ruda odwróciła się, wykonała parę pieczęci i jej towarzyszom rzeczywiście gały wyszły z zdziwienia. Obok niej stało nic innego, ale gryf. Potężne majestatyczne połączenie orła i lwa. Stał na czterech łapach a z jego boków wyrastał skrzydła, które teraz trzymał złożone. Prawie cały był rudy, tylko skrzydła robiły się coraz ciemniejsze, by na końcu zrobić się czarne. Triumfalny uśmiech Gevari był nie do opisania. Ale miała się, czym chwalić.

-Po, co mnie wezwałaś?- Wszyscy odskoczyli zdziwieni, bowiem ten głęboki głos należał do gryfa. Gdy spojrzeli na niego, jego pysk wydawał się być rozbawiony. Na ten śmieszny widok wszyscy wybuchneli śmiechem rozładowując napięcie, które wisiało nad nimi od początku wyprawy. Wtedy twarz wielkiego zwierza zmieniła wyraz na wielkie zdziwienie, co zaowocowało jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem. W końcu Shido zapytał

-A coś już potraficie razem?

-Na razie niewiele, uczyłam się utrzymać na Isei, w czasie biegu i lotu.- Odpowiedziała mu Gevari ocierając łzy z śmiechu- Wrócisz z nami?- zwróciła się do gryfa. Ten wiedząc, że stał się przyczyną śmiechu po prostu zniknął. Co znaczyło, że wrócił do siebie. Teraz już w lżejszym nastroju wrócili do wioski wesoło gawędząc. Gdy z takimi uśmiechami wkroczyli do wioski nie wiedzieli, ze są obserwowani.

Kage stał w oknie swego gabinetu i obserwował jak drużyna Yuko wchodzi do wioski. Gdy zobaczył wszystkich uśmiechniętych odetchnął z ulgą. "Poradzili sobie". Odchodząc od okna powiedział do postaci, której tu nie ma:

-Dobrze Tetsu, ze opuściłeś ich tak szybko, nie zdążyłeś się z nimi zżyć i postarałeś się by cię nie szukali. Teraz jednak widzę, że miałeś rację. Są twardzi, szkoda by było takich ninja

* * *

**No i jak się podabało? ^.^ Czekam na konstruktywną krytykę!**


	9. Dzień życia Kage

Saburo, przywódca wioski cienia, właśnie wstawał z łóżka, gdy usłyszał z dołu głos swojej żony:

-Choć tu szybko, potrzebuję pomocy!- Zawołany od razu pobiegł i gdy stanął przed Kin

-Co się stało?- Zapytana spojrzała na niego poważnie, aż jej mąż się wystraszył, ze coś się stało.

-Idź po świeże bułki- Kage spuścił głowę w wyrazie zawiedzenia i odwrócił się, by wykonać zamówienie. Mimo, że był władcą wioski w jego domu to kto inny rządził.

-Ech.. Bycie Kage jest dość upierdliwe, nie ma nawet czasu żeby odpocząć- narzekał jak to miał w zwyczaju, po czym ruszył do sklepu.

Gdy ruszyli już do pracy zaraz przed domem spotkali Nito. Znał dzieciaka, bo był na utrzymaniu wioski.

-Witaj Nito- Chciał przejść obok by ruszyć do swojego gabinetu, ale blondyn mu na to nie pozwolił

-Witaj, Kage, jest duży problem!- Zaczął machać rękoma, by zobrazować, jak wielki jest jego problem, ale po chwili zrezygnował. Saburo uniósł brew w geście pytania. Przyzwyczaił się do takich wizyt, choć częściej bywały w jego gabinecie, a nie przed domem...

-O co chodzi tym razem- powiedział według schematu, który znał juz każdy z nich.

**-**Ninja mogą zginąć!- Kage uniósł drugą brew

**-**...

-Najlepsza drużyna w wiosce nie jest wykorzystywana, od dwóch dni nie mieliśmy żadnej misji! A ja nie wytrzymam kolejnego całego dnia treningów z Yuko! A wtedy, nie skupię się na treningu i będę złym ninja i ludzie mogą zginąć jak będą ze mną na misji! Widzisz? To bardzo poważne zagrożenie. Musimy temu zaprzestać i to najlepiej dziś!- Zielone oczy chłopaka przybrały tak błagalny wyraz jak to tylko u niego możliwe. Widząc to Kage chciał się z nim podroczyć

-Oh, to bardzo poważna sprawa, masz rację.

-Tak, tak

-Hmm, mam takie misje, w sam raz dla was. Co wolicie, łapanie kota pani Iwahara, czy pomóc pani Ueada w przeprowadzce?- Im dłużej mówił tym większy uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy, a Kin obok nie wytrzymała i wybuchneła śmiechem. Wyraz twarzy Nito wyrażał tylko zdziwienie i zawód. Jego rozmówca położył dłoń na jego głowie.

-To jak?

* * *

Już w gabinecie władca wioski wypełniał stos dokumentów, gdy brutalnie mu przerwano. Drzwi rozwarły się szeroko i stanęła w nich młoda dziewczyna o długich rudych włosach. Jej postawa i twarz była trochę dzika. Na pewno z klanu Tsuna. I chyba jest z drużyny Yuko. Niestety trudno spamiętać wszystkich mieszkańców wioski.

-Nazywam się Gevari Tsuna i mam dla Kage informacje. Wiosce grozi przerwanie dostaw!

W górę poszły obie brwi.

-Co się stało- Nauczył, się nie przejmować na zapas

-Po ostatnich deszczach powstała wielka rzeka i zagradza bramę wioski!

-Wielka rzeka? Przecież był tam rów wykopany...

-Nie da się przejść! Musisz tam pójść i obejrzeć inaczej ludzie zginą!

-Dlaczego mają ginąć?

-Bo nie mogę wyjść z wioski by trenować i z tego powodu będę słaba i nie obronie wioski w razie wojny!- "Skąd ja to znam"- Przeszło Saburo przez głowę, ale mimo to wstał i gestem poprosił dziewczynę by poprowadziła. Szedł za nią i obserwował jej agresywny sposób poruszania się. "Zaiste ten klan jest uosobieniem bestii, trzeba uważać na ich pochopność". Wspomniał słowa swojego mistrza, poprzedniego Kage.

Gdy byli przed bramą wioski dziewczyna stanęła parę metrów od rowu. Z którego- o dziwo- nic się nie wylewało. Podszedł do niego, owszem płynęła tamtędy woda, ale nie więcej jak zazwyczaj po burzy. Brwi po raz kolejny tego dnia poszły w górę. Dziś wyjątkowo często to robiły. Zrobił większy krok i przeszedł nad rowem. Odwrócił się do dziewczyny, która nawet nie podeszła do jego krawędzi i uniósł ręce w geście zdziwienia.

-W czym problem?

-Przecież mogę tam wpaść i się utopić!- Gdyby było to możliwe, brwi uniosłyby się jeszcze wyżej.

-Ech... Kolejna co się boi wody- powiedział tak cicho by dziewczyna tego nie usłyszała. Przyłożył rękę do twarzy, całkowicie bezradny.

-A jak radziłaś sobie przy poprzednich deszczach?

-Nie wychodziłam z wioski- Ruda uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

-Użyj bestii...

-Na terenie wioski jest zakaz

-Masz moje pozwolenie- machnął ręką i odszedł nie dając po sobie poznać jak ta sytuacja go rozbawiła. Taka dzielna i charyzmatyczna dziewczyna, a boi się przejść nad rowem z wodą. "Ech, to strachliwe pokolenie"

* * *

Kage miał przerwę na obiad i właśnie konsumował swoje ulubione Okonomiyaki (coś w deseń naleśników)A obok jego żona robiła to samo. Cieszyli się z chwili odpoczynku. Mimo wszystko uwielbiali się trochę poleniuchować. Jednak tym razem nie było im to dane. Znów przerwało mu pukanie. Westchnął i mruknął: "co tym razem"

-Proszę wejść-dodał głośniej

-Witaj Kage, jestem Shido Nara i informuję, iż ludziom z wioski grozi śmierć. Saburo uniósł brew, a Kin nawet dwie.

-A to dlaczego?- Władca wioski oparł łokcie o stół.

-W całej wiosce skończyły się Onigiri! A ja bez tego nie mogę trenować! Będę słaby i nie obronię wioski przed kosmitami!

-Kosmitami?

-Tak, tak. To bardzo poważne zagrożenie- Mina chłopaka była poważna, ale małżeństwo wybuchneło śmiechem.

-Haha, a do jutrzejszej dostawy wioska wytrzyma?

Ciemne oczy bruneta spojrzały na nich jak najbardziej poważnie.

-Mam taką nadzieję. Dziękuję za potraktowanie mnie poważnie.- Shido schylił głowę i się oddalił. Zza drzwi słychać było jak syczy do kogoś:

-Już nigdy się z tobą o nic nie zakładam

-Ale ty jesteś zawsze taki poważny! Nawet teraz się nie śmiejesz!- Odpowiedział mu roześmiany głos.

-Przeraża mnie wizja, ze Onigiri naprawdę by się mogłyby skończyć- pod koniec tej rozmowy on też był już rozbawiony. Kroki się oddaliły, ale z gabinetu Kage nadal słychać było głośny śmiech.

-Ach, kochanie ta praca czasem jest naprawdę zabawna.

* * *

Pod koniec jego pracy, gdy miał już nadzieję, że nikt ich nie odwiedzi drzwi znów się otworzyły. Stała w nich Yuko z lizakiem w ustach, więc dziś odwiedziła go cała ta drużyna. Wyraz jej twarzy wyrażał przerażenie. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć ona już paplała. A jej ulubiony przysmak w ustach tylko utrudniał zrozumienie.

-Sensei, pomocy! W moim domu jest wielki potwór! Całej wiosce grozi niebezpieczeństwo i...

-Wszyscy mogą zginąć? - Wtrącił się Kage z uśmiechem

-Tak! Potrzebna jest pomoc senseia!

-Dobrze, dobrze. Tylko spokojnie, co to za potwór.

-Ma osiem nóg i wielkie kły. Zrobił sobie siedlisko u mnie w piwnicy. Szybko musimy tam iść! -Zanim Saburo zdążył zaprotestować został wyciągnięty zza swojego biurka i pociągnięty do drzwi.

-Yuko, mogę iść sam.

-A, tak, tak. Ale trzeba się śpieszyć.

Gdy szli, a ona coś cały czas gadała, próbował sobie przypomnieć, czego się boi jego była uczennica. "Pająki"- westchnął cicho. Znając ta dziką dziewczynę, tak różniącą się od ogólnego przysposobienia jej rodziny, znalazła biednego pajączka w swojej piwnicy i nie mogła się do niego zbliżyć. W końcu dotarli do jej domu

-Mistrz wejdzie do piwnicy i zwalczy tego potwora.

Kage zszedł po schodkach nasłuchując, tak na wszelki wypadek... Gdy nic nie usłyszał zapalił światło, w jednym z rogów był, owszem dość duży, ale zwykły pająk domowy. Tej wiosce potrzeby jest kage, do tak błahych spraw... W chwilach wojny nikt nie przychodził do jego mistrza. Sprawa charakteru, czy ci ludzie są jacyś inni? " Może powinienem być bardziej ostry"- takie myśli chodziły mu po głowie, gdy łapał pająka i wypuszczał go przez małe okienko.

Wszedł po schodach z powrotem na górę gdzie czekała na niego w napięciu Yuko.

Z poważnym wyrazem twarzy położył rękę na jej głowie.

-Zagrożenie wyeliminowane.

* * *

To był ciężki dzień... Myślał, że teraz będzie mógł w końcu robić to, co lubi najbardziej- odpoczywać. Właśnie- myślał.

-Kochanie, choć tu szybko, potrzebna pomoc!- Miał nadzieję, ze teraz to będzie poważne, lecz gdy wszedł do ciemnego salonu usłyszał

-Zmień żarówkę, bo się wypaliła...

* * *

**Przy pisaniu tego rozdziału miałam trochę zabawy, piszcie jak wam się podobał opis dnia Kage ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

Yuko obserwowała swojego ucznia ssąc lizaka. Ciężko trenował przez ostatni miesiąc. Właśnie próbował stworzyć tarczę z czakry przed sobą. Wymagało to wielkiej samokontroli. Na razie udawało mu się osłonić swoje ręce, a co tu mówić o otoczeniu tym siebie i rannego...Jego oczy raz robiły się czarne, by za chwile znów zrobić się zielone. "On z tym walczy"- przeszło jej przez myśl i zaraz urodziło się pytanie: "dlaczego?". W końcu zrobił dość dużą tarczę by osłonić siebie, ale jego mina była niezadowolona.

-Udało ci się! Czemu masz taką kwaśną minę?- wykrzyknęła jego mistrzyni.

-Bo wszystko udaje mi się tak szybko tylko przez te oczy!

Faktycznie, były całe czarne. "No tak i wszystko jest jasne"

-Jesteś dziedzicem potężnego klanu. Powinieneś być dumny!

-Kimkolwiek jestem i ta wszyscy patrzą na mnie tym wzrokiem, jakby mnie tu nie chcieli- Dodał ciszej Nito.

- Kiedyś zmienią zdanie, a ty zasiądziesz w radzie wioski.- Ton głosu jego sensei wskazywał, że koniec rozmowy. "O dziwo, dziś mało gada"- przeszło jej uczniowi przez myśl, gdy wracał do treningu.

* * *

Na polanie ukrytej gdzieś w lasach otaczających wioskę trenował Shido. Próbował dorwać swego nauczyciela coraz lepiej opanowanymi technikami. Jego walka opierała się głównie na rozszerzaniu cienia i wyrzucania cienistych shurikenów na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Dzięki swojemu wzrokowi było również dobrym śledczym. Wiedział którędy mogli przechodzić ludzie po temperaturze otoczenia. Tylko to widział i tak miało pozostać na zawsze. Chyba się zamyślił, bo gdy był już blisko trafienia swego sensei poczuł na szyi jego kunai.

-Zginąłeś, nie możesz tracić uwagi w czasie walki. Wiesz co teraz?

Wiedział, aż za dobrze. Skoro przegrał musiał zrobić serie ćwiczeń przygotowanych na tę okazję.

* * *

Gevari leciała na swoim gryfie i próbowała wykonać technikę wzmocnionego uderzenia. Na ziemi już to opanowała, ale tutaj, w powietrzu, to nie było takie proste.

Cały czas miała w głowie słowa swojego mistrza.

-Nie myśl o tym, że jesteś w powietrzu.

Próbowała, ale jej to nie wychodziło. Zamknęła oczy by się skupić, wykonała pieczęcie, jej bestia i ona w tej samej chwili podniosły rękę, ale i tak się nie udało.

-No zrób żeś to w końcu!- usłyszała głos Isei.

Spięła się, powtórzyła całą procedurę i za 3 razem w końcu im się udało. Posłały ostre jak nóż powietrze przed siebie, a to ścięło czubek drzewa.

-Jest udało nam się!- Dziewczyna nie wytrzymał i ogłosiła tą wiadomość powietrzu wokół nich. Gryf zapikował w dół i za chwilę miękko wylądował na ziemi.

- W końcu wam się udało!- Krzyknął sensei.

* * *

Ulicami wioski ukrytej w cieniu poruszała się chyłkiem ciemna postać. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi, zdawali się jej nawet nie zauważać. Nie wydawała się obca, dokładnie wybierała drogę wśród krętych uliczek. Zmierzała wprost do gabinetu Kage. Po kilku słowach do strażników od razu została wpuszczona i po chwili stanęła w drzwiach gabinetu Saburo. A ten wyraźnie na niego czekał.

-Witaj uczniu, wiedziałem, że wrócisz

-Witaj sensei- powiedziała postać ściągając kaptur.

-Widziałeś ich?

-Tak, myślę, że już czas. Wiedziałem, ze to zdolne dzieciaki i 2 miesiące im starczą by opanować to, co niezbędne- w jego głosie pobrzmiewał smutek

-Wiem, ze chciałeś ich trenować, ale widać los chciał inaczej, masz już pomysł jak ich przekonać?

-Można tak to ująć.

* * *

**Po długim czasie... Może dość krótki rozdział, ale w końcu wena mnie odwiedziła ^^**


End file.
